


This Just In

by snowbunnylester (xrosepetalsx)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/snowbunnylester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan kind of somewhat accidentally outs them on the radio show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Just In

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt ([x](http://phanfic.tumblr.com/post/92612300162))
> 
> Oops I wrote a thing.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
>  **Update:** This has now been translated to Russian by [phangifsismylife! ](http://phangifsismylife.tumblr.com)You can find the Russian version here ([x](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3469212))

It happens during the radio show.

It’s unplanned, unrehearsed, and so out of the blue that even Dan is surprised when it happens, even though it was technically his idea.

They’re on the line with a fan when she asks the question, and Dan doesn’t think, just answers, and continues on like nothing is wrong when the wrong thing comes out of his mouth.

He figures it’s about time.

“How many people have you dated?”

“Including the one now?”

The show goes quiet, the only sound a small gasp from the other end of the line, and there’s a little bit of an adrenaline rush singing through Dan’s veins.

“Uh,” Phil says, throwing Dan a concerned look.

“You’re dating someone now?” the fan on the line asks.

“Yeah, of course, didn’t you know?” Dan asks as casually as he can, but he can feel his arms already starting to shake and his mind is screaming at him _what if this is a mistake, what if this ruins everything? You can still take it back, you can still play it off like a joke. Play if off like a joke Dan, pretend like you never messed up live on radio. It’s not too late._

He ignores it.

“Uhm, I, well, no,” the fan says, clearly baffled, and Dan smiles.

Beside him, Phil is staring at him with wide eyes.

“Well, I am,” Dan states proudly, and then asks “Would you like to request a song?”

The fan requests Toxic for their friend Katie, and Dan thinks _of course_ , but he doesn’t let his smile fade.

The song starts playing and Phil is still staring at him in awe. Dan gives him a mischievous look before grabbing their white board. He scribbles something out quickly, holds it up to the camera, and leans in for a kiss.

The sign reads, _This just in, Phan is real._


End file.
